


We Can't Keep Our Hands Off Each Other. (But That Isn't A Bad Thing.)

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Keep Our Hands Off Each Other. (But That Isn't A Bad Thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Cartinelli. Making out and almost getting caught” (exerciseindisguise)

"Oh my god, Peggy, it’s freezing! Why did we stay out so late? Fry would have our heads if she found out we were late," Angie whisper shouted as they quickly made their way up the flights of stairs tolevel 3.

 ”Well, maybe ifyou weren’t so insistent on sitting on my lap after we sat down in the park and kissing me senseless then we would have been back earlier. And we wouldn’t be standing here shivering,” Peggy retorted as she walked Angie to her door.

"Well, maybe if your lips weren’t so tempting …" Angie grinned as she leaned back against her door, head resting back and staring intently at Peggy.

"Tempting, hm?" Peggy raised a brow, stepping into Angie’s personal space, hands trapping the younger woman against the door.

The Agent leaned in close, her lips lightly grazing the shell of Angie’s ear. Peggy just spent a moment breathing into her lover’s ear teasingly. She could feel the younger woman’s breathing quicken, chest heaving against her own. Angie bit her lip, trying to control herself.

"So … Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Angie acted coy, fluttering her eyelashes adorably.

"Hm … Don’t you think you’ve had enough at the park?" Peggy smirked and trailed her finger up and down the waitress’ bare arm.

"I can never get enough, English. You know that."

"Then I suppose I can spare a kiss," Peggy drawled before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Angie sighed happily, melting into Peggy’s arms. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended, making Angie whine.

"English! You are evil," The younger woman pouted and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"As much as I’d love to kiss you all night long, I do have a job to get to in the morning and so do you. I promise we can continue where we left off on another night," The Agent promised before she turned away to go to her own room.

The waitress peeked around the hall, making sure that there wasn’t a single soul in sight to witness what she was about to do. She grabbed Peggy before she could get too far away and tugged her back, spinning them around so that Peggy was the one pinned against the door. Before Peggy could protest, Angie’s lips covered hers. They melted into each other again, giving in to their mutual desire.

Hands roamed over clothing, cupping breasts, backsides, and hips. Angie let her tongue sneak out to slip into Peggy’s, deepening the heated kiss. This cheeky woman here will be the death of me, Peggy thought before holding on to Angie’s hips and pulling the woman closer. The kiss was a tad too noisy, yet the two women made no effort to slow down or stop.

Angie’s thigh slipped between Peggy’s legs, pressing up into her lover’s heat. Peggy moaned just soft enough to hear the heavy footsteps of Mrs. Fry making the rounds. Angie kissed the Agent a while longer, wanting to make the most of the moment, before pulling away at the last second. The women regained their breath and straightened out their clothes just before the woman of the house turned the corner.

"Ms. Carter, Ms. Martinelli, I do hope you were just going to enter your rooms. The hour is late and I’d hate for any girl to be out gallivanting around after curfew."

"Apologies, Mrs. Fry, I was just making sure that Angie here was safe. There were a few men at the Automat who took a little too much interest in her and followed her. Luckily I was there to escort her home," Peggy thought and spoke quickly.

"Oh my goodness! I hope you are alright, Ms. Martinelli. Men always have the worse intentions with a woman late at night. I’m so glad that Ms. Carter here was able to help you safely home," Mrs. Fry seemed as worried as her wrinkled face could allow.

With quick goodnights, the older woman continued on her way, checking in on the upper levels. The two women sighed in relief once the woman was out of earshot.

"That was close. God, English, you are really quick!" Angie exclaimed quietly before giggling.

That seemed to set Peggy off and soon the two of them were laughing, trying hard not to be too loud. Once they calmed down, Peggy leaned in to peck Angie’s lips.

"Don’t get any ideas, darling. We nearly got caught by the landlady, and I don’t think I want to risk another close call," The Agent said firmly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Alright, alright. You’re such a wet blanket. You better make it up to me," Angie glared playfully at her lover.

"When we’re both free, you can come over and you can do whatever you want to me," Peggy winked before slipping into her room.

Angie groaned and closed her eyes, ideas of what she’d do to Peggy popping into her mind.


End file.
